The Side Effects Of Having No Gum
by Catching A Common Cold
Summary: "I was just making sure you had no gum!" he exclaimed to Lily with his trade mark smirk, before turning and sprinting away. Lily was after him in a second.  "I told you I wouldn't do that sort of thing in the corridor!"


_**Hey everyone. I know, I know, I desperately need to finish my other stories, but I just can't resist James and Lily at the minute. Anyway, this is just a small one shot. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Please review your thoughts, and read my other stories and give me some ideas to help my writers block? Thanks!**_

_**I'd like to say a quick thanks to Pinkrose14 and SomethingWithMittens.**_

_The side effects of having no Gum;_

"Lily."

…

"Lily."

…

"Lily."

"Yes, James?" Lily replied in a tired voice. He had been calling her name out for the past five minutes, and she just couldn't ignore him anymore. Turning around to face him, she saw a huge smirk spread across his face, and knew that whatever was coming for her would not be good.

"Do you have any gum?" he asked innocently, through the twinkle in his eye was anything but.

"No, I don't." she told him and Sirius giggled beside him, a sure sign that something bad was up their sleeves. Lily started to become a tad frightened. Not of James, or even Sirius, but of the kinds of pranks and mischief the two got up to. She distinctly remembered a time when James, Sirius, Remus and Peter asked Frank Longbottom a joke.

"Hey, Frank, how do you tell who is a head nurse?" he had asked the down haired boy, who had looked puzzled over at his Gryffindor friend.

"How?" Frank had asked, clearly stuck. James had snickered hysterically as Sirius had answered Frank, with laughter reading deeply into his eyes.

"She's the one with the dirty knees!" The four boys had doubled over in laughter, snorting occasionally as they left Frank, the innocent, do Gooding boy of Hufflepuff, to ponder over the joke he obviously didn't get. Frank had spent the whole day asking anyone he past the bizarre joke, and only got giggles and disgusted looks in return. Eventually, tired of being laughed at and denied of the answer, he had turned towards his potions Professor for It. In return, he received weeks' worth of detention and fifty points of his house. So it was understandable as to why Lily was cautious around the two.

"Are you sure you don't have any gum?" James asked again, his smirk growing. Lily took a step back while he took a step closer. Lily gulped.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Positive?" James was getting steadily closer and closer, pushing Lily into a corner. She vaguely wondered why no one was helping her out of her confined predicament, but then realized that they students that were walking hurriedly past them assumed that James wouldn't do anything mischievous in clear eye sight of teachers. How little they knew the James Potter she knew.

She nodded to him, unsure that her mouth would work properly with his smirk glimmering clearly in front of her, causing her heart to beat faster at the thought of the jokes he could play.

Finally, James was directly in front of her, looming over her in what he knew what an intimidating way, their bodies only centimetres away from each other. Lily gulped again, but for an entirely different reason this time. James placed his hands beside her head, effectively trapping her against him as he leaned forward placing his face close to hers.

"Are you absolutely sure you have no gum," he breathed, his cool breath washing over. Lily raised her chin confidently, determined not to let his see just how much he caused her to lose it, though this only brought his slightly parted lips closer.

"I don't have any gum, Potter." she told him, slightly breathlessly, and she scolded herself for her lack of self-control. James grinned.

"Well," he exclaimed, before ducking down and capturing his lips in hers. She leant back into the wall behind her, trying to escape half-heartedly, though James just pressed himself closer to her, raising her leg so that it circled his waist and used his other hand to run it up and down her arm. Eventually Lily gave in, moaning slightly at the feel of his fingers around her shoulder blade, before it ran back down to her wrist, pulling it up so that her arm hung around his neck.

Lily used this to pull him closer still, she wrapped her other leg around his waist and pulled herself up so that she was the one dominating the kiss. She massaged her lips against his, dragging a moan from his chest and slipping her tongue into his mouth. She rubbed her tongue against his; pulling away in a tormenting way every time he tried to take control.

Suddenly, Lily realized what she was doing and where, and she wrenched herself away from him with a scowl.

James hurriedly dropped Lily gently back onto her feet, before backing away from the fuming girl.

"I was just making sure you had no gum!" he exclaimed to Lily with his trade mark smirk, before turning and sprinting away. Lily was after him in a second.

"I told you I wouldn't do that sort of thing in the corridor!" she screamed at her boyfriend, ignoring the strange looks she received as sue caused after the laughing, raven haired boy. "JAMES POTTER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


End file.
